This invention relates to wireless data communications networks, and in particular to such networks in accordance with co-assigned and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/528,697, filed Mar. 17, 2000, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein its entirety.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/528,697 discloses an arrangement for wireless local area networks, and particularly arrangement for wireless networks using the radio data communications protocol of IEEE Standard 802.11, such as the Spectrum 24 system which is available from the assignee of this application. In the referenced prior application there is disclosed an arrangement wherein access points used for a conventional IEEE Standard 802.11 wireless data communication system are replaced by simplified devices called “rf ports” in the prior application. The rf ports are connected by an interface to cell controllers which are computers programmed to perform much of the higher level MAC functions required of an access point according to Standard 802.11. As indicated in the referenced prior application, the rf ports can be simplified devices which are supplied with power over the data communications cable from the location of the cell controller. Accordingly the rf ports provide a simplified device, not only for manufacture, but also for installation.
One consideration with the arrangements as described in the referenced prior application is that a failure of a cell controller can result in a failure of communications between a wired network and the rf ports associated with that cell controller. Since a cell controller is responsible for performing higher level Standard 802.11 MAC functions of the access points, a large number of rf ports may be serviced by a single cell controller, and failure of the cell controller can result in failure of the wireless data communications network over a relatively large area. In systems which use self sufficient access points to provide wireless access to a network, the failure of an access point does not necessarily result in system failure, since access points in adjoining physical location can continue to provide communications for a mobile unit which was communicating through the failed access point.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for use in a system using a cell controller and rf port for providing wireless local area network communications.